Camping with the guys
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: It's a warm summer day, Shikamaru Suggests camping... Yaoi BoyxBoy
1. Camping Trip

Disclaimer: Naruto is not something I own, It's something I write Yaoi about. that's what this is, if you don't like that, you should probably stay off this site XD

A/N: I saw a picture on rule 34 today, it showed Naruto, spanking Kiba's bare ass, with Choji, and Shikamaru watching, with huge boners in their boxers, in a tent. This story was inspired by that picture. Set during Shippuden.

**Camping with the guys**

Shikamaru was Bored, he usually didn't like putting effort into anything, but today was different. Shikamaru had been attracted to some people, specifically some guys. Ever since he met Naruto, Kiba, and Choji, Shikamaru knew he liked them as more than friends. Shikamaru had a plan for today.

Choji thought it was wrong, to like another boy, especially his best friends. But he just couldn't get Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto out of his mind.

Kiba tried to be "normal" by pretending to like girls, but it was all an act, he liked his friends, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru, as more than friends.

Naruto was really close to his friends, but he wanted to be closer to them. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru, were who he wanted to be with.

*Blip* a sound came from Choji's computer. "what is it now Skype?!" Choji had been invited to a new group chat, he joined the group, and saw that The group contained Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and himself. Skype made it's signature "call incoming) sound, Choji put on his headset and clicked the green button. "hey guys" Shikamaru said. "what's up with the group?" Kiba asked. "yea! I was just jerking off, what's up?" Choji laughed "Jeez Naruto, sorry we interrupted your time!" Choji said. "ANYWAY" Shikamaru said, "I called you guys to ask if you wanted to go camping later, I'm really bored, and it's hot in my house." "sure! I'd love to!" Kiba said, "I'm down!" Choji said, "I'll be there! You better believe it!" Naruto said. "cool, Choji you bring the food. Kiba bring the... umm, bring your sleeping bag. Naruto you bring a pot, and I'll bring a lantern. Oh and meet up in front of the woods, at the usual spot." Shikamaru said, sounding like he planned everything before he even called. "ok!" said Choji, and Hung up. "Well, I guess I'm not in charge of anything, I'll be there." Kiba said and hung up. "I'll bring the stuff you asked, and see you there!" Naruto said and hung up, ending the call.

Shikamaru had to find his dads old tent, so he went to the basement to find it.

Choji brought a whole kitchen full of food, because he knew they'd eat it all up (well mostly him).

Kiba, got his sleeping bag...

Naruto found his good cooking pot, and brought it.

They all met up at the usual spot they went to hang out.

"Hey Shikamaru! You really picked a great day for this!" Kiba said, they looked up at the scorching sun, there wasn't a cloud in the sky."Yea, well I was just bored, and felt like camping... None of us have missions for 3 days, so why not!" Shikamaru said "well... I brought a lot of food..." Choji said everyone could tell, he had the biggest backpack out of anyone. "That's your fault Choji, You carry what's yours! Let's go!" Choji sighed, but he needed a little exercise anyway. They all jumped off into the woods, bouncing off the trees, looking for the best spot.

"HEEEY!" Kiba yelled "I FOUND THE PERFECT SPOT!" Everyone heard him and came to where he was. it was a small clearing next to the lake, and there were no paths leading to or from it, no one could find them here, unless they were hopping across the treetops, they were all alone, perfect! Choji Set up the tent, while Kiba gathered firewood. Naruto (you guessed it) went fishing... by stripping to his boxers and diving for fish. The others tried to watch Naruto as much as possible without the other guys seeing them watching him.

Naruto had caught enough fish for the night, and The tent was up, so with the wood that Kiba collected (for the fire not that wood!) Shikamaru started a campfire, it was a warm night so they didn't need the fire, they just used it to cook on, They snacked on chips while the fish roasted over the fire. "wow, it's really dark out here." Naruto said. "yea it is" Kiba said, "but that's why we have the lantern, and the fire. for light" said Shikamaru. Choji had eaten 12 bags of chips already, a quarter of their food, but they still had, fish and they were only staying out there 2 days, so they should be fine.

"The fish is ready!" Naruto yelled and he grabbed his stick off the fire, each boy got a stick with 3 fish impaled on it, cooked to perfection, once they finished the fish they all got into the tent. and sat on top of their sleeping bags. "is anyone tired" Shikamaru said "not really" said Choji Kiba shook his head no, and Naruto responded "Not a chance!" "Ok then It's time for the games. What game do you want to play first? Poker, or Truth or dare. I brought cards for Poker." said Shikamaru "Lets vote! said Choji. "okay, all for truth or dare raise your hand!" said Naruto, No one raised their hand, "Poker it is!"

A/N: This is going to be a multi-chaptered story, so check back later for the next part!


	2. Poker

A/N: You may be like, awww just poker, well, keep reading, it's more than just poker.

**Chapter 2: Poker  
**

"Let me just shuffle the cards" Shikamaru said, He shuffled the cards, and dealt the cards out.., They played three rounds of poker, for fun, not betting, no risks or anything, they told jokes and stories in between rounds and had a great time. As they were about to start the fourth round Choji said the words that would change the rest of the night. "It's getting hot in here." "yea it is, all of us breathing in the same small tent." Kiba said. "I have an Idea." Shikamaru said, "how about we play (here it comes!) strip poker! So you can take of your clothes, that will cool you down, and it will put more risk in the game!" Everyone agreed. they were all comfortable wit their bodies, for the most part, Choji was a little on the heavy side, but none of them cared, to them, he was just normal Choji.

**Round 1 Start!**

Choji started with good cards, he was miraculously dealt a 10, jack, queen, king, and ace, the best hand, Naruto got the worst hand possible, 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9, what coud he do with that? everyone else got okay hands, but it seemed likely Naruto would lose, and he did, Naruto ended up with one pair. "Yea Naruto! TAKE IT OFF!" The rest yelled, "okay fine guys!" Naruto said and he slowly, and seductively stripped off his shirt. "everyone laughed and Naruto blushed really hard" Kiba tried to hide his nosebleed, thankfully no one noticed.

**Round 2 Start!**

This round everyone started off about even, but when it came time for them to get new cards, Naruto got 2, Kiba got 3, Shikamaru got 4, and Kiba got smiled, except Shikamaru, he got bad cards, he had two of a kind, where as everyone else had at least three of a kind. Shikamaru lost, and Everyone shouted at him to take off his shirt, but he wanted to wait for that, so off came his socks (both of them).

**Fast Forward, right before Round 7**

Naruto only has his pants and boxers on

Shikamaru is in his pants and boxers

Kiba down to his pants, boxers still on

Choji... Fully clothed, for now...

**Round 7 Start!**

Choji has good cards, (but everyone else had better) and he was confident he would win... Unfortunately, fate decided it was his turn to lose. Choji had taken his socks off earlier before the game started, so he was already one down , now he would be even with everyone else. "umm, guys... promise not to laugh..?" Choji asked "of course we won't laugh Choji!, we are your best friends!" said Shikamaru "Okay Choji you can do this" Choji thought and he slid his shirt all the way off. "woooo!" his friends cheered, "see Choji, it's not that bad were all in the same boat here, all shirtless, so you're not the only one!" Kiba told him.

(Lets speed things up here!)

In the next round, the first guy would take off his pants, and be left in his boxers. that person was Kiba! no one said anything, they just watched Kiba, as he slowly but surely, completely slid his pants down then length of his legs. after about 5 seconds the entirety of his solid gray boxers were revealed, along with the very noticeable bulge in them. once his pants were completely off he kicked them to the side, and set back down, turning a deep shade of red. They agreed that once they got to their boxers, they would sit the rest of the game out, They still had one more game to go! They couldn't have all the fun before then.

Anyway, the next round Shikamaru Lost, he made a huge fuss about how "Choji was cheating!" but he was proven wrong, and admitted defeat. he slid down his pants, which let everyone see his solid blue colored boxers, and along with it a pretty nice bulge, but also smaller than Kiba's that they saw before.

For the next round, it was just Naruto and Choji, so they decided to play Blackjack instead, so it would go faster, Naruto was dealt a 5, and Choji a 7, they both hit, and Naruto got a 6 to make 11, and Choji a 9 to make 16. Naruto Hit again, and Choji stopped, Naruto got an ace, meaning either 12, or 22, so either way he lost. "alright, alright, I'll do it." Naruto said, before anyone had a chance to shout at him. Naruto slid his pants off, and kicked them aside, showing off his orange boxers with swirly patterns all over them in a darker orange. "ooh nice pattern you got there!" said Shikamaru. Naruto blushed and sat down.

"Anyway, now that three of us are in our boxers, it's time for the next game, Truth or dare!" said Naruto said smirking

A/N: They're just in their boxers... for now.


	3. Truth Or Dare

A/N: This is where it gets good!  
**  
**

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare!**

"okay, everyone sit in a circle" said Shikamaru. and they all crawled to the middle of the tent, and sat in a circle. "Hey Choji" Naruto started, "since you are the only one with your pants still on, you're getting truth or dared first." "okay, that makes sense." Choji said "No!" said Kiba "he doesn't get to choose, he gets a dare!" Choji thought it was only fair, everyone else was already almost naked. "okay then, Choji, I dare you to..." Naruto said "get on our level! Take your pants off!" Choji was expecting something more, but he was fine with this. Choji took a deep breath, and he slid his pants down, just like his friends all had. But, unlike his other ninja friends, he didn't have a bulge in his green boxers, he had a tent. "Woah Choji! that must be at least 12 inches!" Yelled Naruto. "Damn that's big Choji!" Shouted Kiba. Shikamaru just stared and said "damn".

"hey... could you guys turn around for a second?" Choji asked "yea of course..." they all said together, they stared for a second longer, then turned around like Choji asked. Choji reached into his boxers and moved his dick around inside. when he took his hands out and looked, down, now you could only see a small bulge. Choji said "You can look now." and they turned around. "Where did it go?!" asked Kiba. "I just pushed it down a little, it's all still there." "oh" said Kiba. "anyway, lets get back to the game.

The next round was all truths, everyone asked the same question "How big is your Dick?!" well, Here are the measurements Shikamaru: 7 inches, Naruto: 7.5 inches, Kiba: 8 inches, and Choji, at a whopping 12 inches, Just like Naruto guessed.

After all the truths were out, the dares started. "Kiba, Truth or dare!" said Choji "Dare!" said Kiba "Yes!" Choji thought to himself. "okay, Kiba, I dare you to pull Shikamaru's boxers halfway down, and lick each of his ass cheeks for 5 seconds!" Choji finished, and smiled. "ahh why me!?" Sais Shikamaru, "you know the rule, anyone can be involved in one person's dare." Naruto reminded Shikamaru. "yea yea." Shikamaru said, as he crawled over to Kiba. "turn around Shikamaru!" Kiba said with a smirk.

Shikamaru turned around so his back side was facing Kiba. "Bend over Shika!" said Kiba. Shikamaru sighed, and he bent over on his hands and knees. "that's better." said Kiba. Kiba reached forward, and hooked the waistband of Shikamaru's boxers with his middle finger and index finger. Shikamaru shuddered at his touch. Kiba pulled down on the waistband, and Shikamaru's bare ass came in to sight. Naruto and Choji went behind Kiba to see the action, they stared at his ass for a few seconds, before Kiba started to lean it. When Kiba was less than an inch away from Shikamaru's ass he opened his mouth and let his tongue come out, and slide all over Shikamaru's ass cheek, he licked all over it like it was candy. Once he had counted to 5, he moved his head away, and moved over to his other cheek. and once again, Kiba let his tongue slide, and lick all of Shikamaru's ass, right as he was counting to 4, he moved a little bit too close to Shika's hole, causing him to moan in pleasure. "times up! Choji said, pushing his dick down again, as it was starting to tent again. Kiba reluctantly pulled away from Shikamaru, and pulled his boxers back up.

"Wow, Kiba you really got into that!" Choji said. "What? No!" Choji said nervously. "Whatever" Shikamaru said. "Naruto! Truth or dare?" Shikamaru said. "Dare! What else would I say! I'm done with that Truth bullshit" Naruto said. "okay" Shikamaru said "Naruto, I dare you to take off Choji's boxers and grab his cock, then rub it all over your face for 30 seconds." "Naruto looked shocked at first, then he smiled and said "I got this!" Naruto crawled over to where Choji was sitting ans spread Choji's legs apart. "Can I go Choji?" Choji gulped, and then nodded. Naruto took both of his hands and reached on either side of Choji's boxers, at the waistband. and then he pulled them all the way off in one quick motion. But he had forgot that Choji's Dick was 12 inches long... so after being trapped in those boxers for all that time, Choji's dick came down and hit Naruto in the face. "Oww! Naruto said, then he looked up, and laughed, everyone started laughing. When they stopped laughing, Naruto remembered his dare. He looked up and Choji, then he looked down at his monster cock. Naruto reached forward and, with his whole hand, he grabbed the base of Choji's cock. Choji moaned loudly from his touch. "you like that don't you." Naruto whispered,, so only Choji could hear. "mmmmmhmmmm" Choji responded. then Naruto closed his eyes, and moved Choji's dick so it was on his cheek. Then Naruto moved his dick around like a joystick and rubbed it all over his face. A few times Naruto stuck his tongue out and licked Choji's cock. It wasn't part of the dare, he just wanted to do it. Once 30 seconds were up, Naruto moved Choji's dick away from his face, and opened his eyes, then he let go of his friends monster cock.

"Damn dude, you really like his dick don't you! I saw you licking that thing!" Said Kiba. Naruto blushed and said "Whaaat Noooo, I was just doing the dare!" "suure you were." said Shikamaru. "ummmm, Should i put my boxers back on now?" Choji asked "if you want to" Naruto said "Yea, I want to, at least for now." Choji said, as he reached for his boxers. Choji stood up and turned away from the others. Without realizing it he showed them his ass. "woah, Look at that ass" Kiba whispered "yea, it's nice!" Shikamaru said "I don't think he realizes we can see it!" Naruto whispered. They stared as long as they could, before Choji's boxers were all they way up. Choji turned around and said "We have a game to play right guys!" then sat back down in the circle.

"Right, game to play..." Naruto said. "Shikamaru, Truth or dare?" Kiba said "Dare!" Shikamaru responded. "Shikamaru, I dare you to, make out with Choji for 10 seconds!" "What?!" Shikamaru said. "uhhhh... I don't know if-" Choji said. "You have to! It's a dare!" Naruto said. "Right..." Shikamaru said. Both Shikamaru and Choji really wanted to do it, they just didn't want it to seem like they wanted to, so they acted Hesitant. "Okay..." Shikamaru said reluctantly. and then he crawled over towards Choji and sat in front of him. Choji looked Shikamaru in the eyes, and Shikamaru looked him back in the eyes, then they smiled at one another. Shikamaru started to lean in and he tilted his head to the left slowly. Choji also started to lean in and he leaned to the right. their lips met and Naruto started counting. Choji slipped his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth and explored every bit of it. he pressed his tongue against Shikamaru's and urged it to explore his mouth. Shikamaru got the message and slipped his tongue into Choji's mouth. "TEN!" Yelled Naruto. They both heard but neither Choji nor Shikamaru cared, they just wanted to keep kissing forever. Choji grabbed Shikamaru's head and pulled it closer to his own. "Guys! Your time is up, you can stop!" yelled Kiba. Shikamaru moaned softly. "oh god, we need to stop this, or else we'll never finish the game." Naruto said Kiba nodded. they both went up behind the kissing boys and pulled them apart. "woah!" they yelled as they were pulled. "what was that! your time was up like 30 seconds ago!" Naruto asked, he wasn't angry, just curious. Choji and Shikamaru were breathing heavily. but finally Choji said" oh, it was? It felt like 3 seconds, if I would have known, I would have stopped." "me too" Shikamaru said. "we told you twice" Naruto said. "oh, well, I guess we couldn't hear" Shikamaru said.

"Aaaanyway, Now that that's over" Naruto started. "Choji! It's your turn, the final Truth or dare of the game. What'll it be?" Choji just thought of something, He had been involved in 2 of the other dares already, His cock was rubbed all over Naruto's face, and he made out with Shikamaru, did he really need to do a dare? He didn't think so, but he didn't want his friends to think he was a pussy. "Dare." Choji said. "okay, Choji, I dare you, to take off Kiba's boxers, spread his ass cheeks, lick around his asshole and then stick your tongue in his ass!" Naruto said. In response Choji and Kiba just stared at him, in disbelief. While Shikamaru just burst into laughter. "You better have cleaned your asshole before you left!" Shikamaru said and then kept laughing. Choji looked at Kiba, and asked him "Did you wash your ass before you came here?" "Yea! Of course I did! I washed my whole body!" Kiba told Choji. Choji let out a sigh of relief. "Well... A dare, Is a dare... I have to do it, don't I?" Choji asked, knowing the what the answer would be. "Of course you do! It's a dare!" Naruto responded

Choji looked at Kiba with a look that said "Are you okay with this?" and Kiba looked back and nodded. "Okay..." Choji said. Then crawled over to where Kiba was sitting. "Oh no you don't!" Shikamaru said "What?" Choji said "You don't go into the corner of the tent and try to hide from view! Both of you to the middle of the room, so we can get a good view!" Naruto said. "aww man! I was trying to avoid that!" Kiba said. Kiba and Choji both crawled to the center of the (fairly large) tent, and Kiba sat in front of Choji. "Okay now bend over Kiba." Choji instructed. Choji reached for the elastic waistband of Kiba's boxers and pulled them over his sweet ass cheeks. Once they were all the way down to his knees Choji had a dot of pre-cum starting to show through his boxers. Choji started leaning in to start the main part of his dare, when Naruto said "Hey! I said to take _off_ his boxers, not slide them down to his knees." he didn't say it angrily, just reminding them. " oh, right." Choji said, and he reached towards Kiba's boxers again. Kiba lifted his knees up so Choji could slide them down, and then he lifted his feet up so he could take them off. Choji held Kiba's gray boxers for everyone to see, and threw them into the corner where Kiba had been sitting.

"Okay, finally to the main part of the dare." Choji said. "Yea, I'm ready." Kiba said Choji leaned in close to Kiba's ass, and got a firm grip on both of his cheeks. Then he spread them apart, revealing Kiba's pink little asshole. Choji leaned in close to inspect his target. he smelled nothing but soap. Saw nothing but fresh pink skin, and some hair. and felt nothing but warmth coming from Kiba's ass. "wow, he really did clean up nice before this!" Choji thought. so he leaned in even closer, so his face was not even an inch away from Kiba's pink little hole, and he opened his mouth. Choji let his tongue slip out of his mouth, and he touched it against the soft warm sensitive flesh of Kiba's asshole. Kiba shuddered and moaned loudly. "Woah he really did it!" Shikamaru said, not taking his eyes of of them. Choji slid his tongue all around the opening, about 5 times making it nice and wet with his saliva. Finally to finish his task he buried his entire face in Kiba's ass and stuck his tongue inside of Kiba's opening. "Ohhh sshhhiiit!"Kiba groaned "damn, it's so hot in here, and it's all tight around my tongue, it's like it's trying to swallow my tongue." Choji thought. Since Choji knew Kiba was loving this, he didn't want to stop right after his dare was over. Choji wiggled his tongue around inside Kiba and tickled his sensitive spots. "aaaahhhhhhh!" Kiba moaned. Choji was finally done, so he pulled his tongue out of Kiba's hole, and gave it one final lick until he pulled his face away.

"Wow Choji." Naruto started " You really didn't back down. You did that dare just like I said!" Choji took a deep breath "yeah" *huff* "I always" *huff* "so my dares." Choji said. "So, how are you doing?" Shikamaru asked Kiba. Kiba responded with a deep breath, followed by "great!" "really, it was that good?" Choji said "Yea, you did a great job!" Kiba reassured him. Kiba got off of all fours and sat down like everyone else, completely forgetting about his state of clothing. "So, I see you really liked it!" Naruto said pointing at Kiba's hard dick. "Oh shit!" Kiba said, as he rushed to get his boxers. He found his boxers and put them back on, and sat down. Kiba looked around the room (tent whatever) and saw that not only he, nut everyone had giant bulges in their boxers. "Well, I wasn't the only one who liked it I guess!" Kiba said pointing to Naruto's, and Shikamaru's bulges. "oh well, who wouldn't get hard from watching that!" Naruto said "true" Shikamaru started "and it looked like Choji really liked your ass Kiba." he finished, and motioned towards Choji. He looked down at his own dick, and he blushed, it was just about tearing his boxers in half.

"Shit, my dick is really starting to hurt!" Choji said "they're just pushing against my boxers. he said. "yea, I'd expect that from a 12 inch dick." Kiba said. "you can take them off if it hurts to much." Naruto said, with a small grin. "I might just do that..." Choji said

A/N: well, sorry to make you wait, but I hope you enjoyed their game of truth or dare! 1 chapter left for you guys!


	4. Who needs to play Games?

A/N: Well, now it gets even better!

**Chapter 4: Who needs to play games to have fun?  
**

Choji looked around at everyone, maybe if he took is boxers off, everyone would follow suit. "Guys this is really bad, I don't know why I'm so hard, but I am, and it hurts, so I need to let my junk out!" Shikamaru looked at Choji with a smile. Naruto and Kiba exchanged excited looks, then looked back at Choji, who was starting to stand up. He took his hands and placed them on his hips, letting his thumbs slip slowly under the waistband of his leaf green boxers. Choji blushed, because he knew everyone was staring, but he didn't care, this is what he had hoped for all along.

Choji pushed his hands further down his legs, pulling his only piece of clothing left down too. By this time you could see a bunch of Choji's pubic hair above the waistband, and even further, the base of his dick became visible, a little further, and his Balls, and shaft were visible. At last, his boxers slipped over the head of Choj's cock. Which ( as Naruto had learned earlier) was circumcised, they all were, they were talking earlier and had already came across that subject, learning they had all been circumcised as children.

Finally, Choji's hard, 12 inch long dick sprang from it's prison, and stuck straight out horizontally. Right there for everyone to see. Choji continued to bring his Boxers down the rest of his legs, and kicked them off into a corner. Then he sat down right where he was. his dick stuck straight up in the air for everyone to see, Choji sat with his legs straight out, and he leaned back slightly and used his hands to keep himself from falling back, he didn't try one bit to hide his dick. They continued to talk (mainly about masturbating, erections, etc.) for about 10 minutes, when Kiba said "whew it's getting hot in here! I'm sweating! I gotta take these off!" Kiba didn't waste any time, he just slid his gray boxers right down and threw them in the corner with Choji's. his dick stood 8 inches long fully hard. "jeez does everyone have a hard-on here?" Naruto said, even though he knew they did. "we can't really help it, we keep talking about masturbating, and erections, it's hard not to get one!" Choji said. |

"Well, I'm no pussy" Naruto said, standing up to take off his orange boxers. "is that what were doing here, just getting naked?" Shikamaru said "apparently" Naruto said his boxers now in the corner with the others, leaving his 7.5 inch cock on display, and Shikamaru the only one left with his boxers on. "well I'm cool with that" Shikamaru said "I don't want to be the odd one out!" he said getting up to take his blue boxers off, showing off his 7 inch dick, and while it may be the smallest out of the 4 of them, that doesn't mean it wasn't a great dick.

Now, there were 4 naked, boys all with giant erections in a tent. and a pile of boxers. what next? "hey guys," Choji said " we all have these big erections, and it's getting late, and I heard my dad once say "if you go to sleep with an erection, and you roll over, it'll break your dick" so, if we don't want our dicks to break in our sleep, were going to have to do something about these!" everyone thought for a second, "that's true, I don't want a broken dick!" Kiba said. "yea, I like my dick!" Naruto said. "I would't know what to do what out my dick!" Shikamaru said. "exactly, so were going to have to... jerk off or something, to get our dicks soft." Choji said. putting his hand on his dick and stroking it. Everyone nodded and started stroking their dicks too. The tent was filled with moaning, and the sounds of hands hitting dicks. "man my arm is getting tired, I think I need some help!" Naruto said. "Help? like you want me to touch your dick?" Kiba asked. "yea Naruto said" "oh, okay!" Kiba said moving over to where Naruto is sitting. He continued to stroke his own cock with his right hand, but he reached out to grab Naruto's dick with his left hand. As soon as Kiba made contact with his skin Naruto moaned loudly. "oh, you like that don't you!" Kiba said Naruto moaned again in response. Kiba started to stroke up and down Naruto's shaft, he got a rhythm going so both his hands were stroking at the same speed.

"Hey Shikamaru, I bet it would go faster if we did each other!" Choji said. "Yea, it probably would, but it would go even faster if we did this, one time I saw my mom putting my dads dick in her mouth and sucking on it, like a lollipop! and my dad really seemed to like it." Shikamaru said. "Woah! that sounds like a good idea! But who would get sucked first" Choji asked. "You see, I think about this stuff! I realized that, if both people had dicks, they could both lay down, With one guy's head level with the other guy's dick, and the other guy with his head level to the other guy's dick!" Shikamaru said finishing with a smile. "Wow!" Choji said. " I don't understand..." Shikamaru sighed. "Here I'll show you" Shikamaru said. "okay lay on your side so your dick sticks straight out." Shikamaru instructed Choji "Okay." he said once he'd done it. "Cool, now I lay down here." Shikamaru said, laying down next to choji, putting his head right in front of Choji's massive dick. Which would put Shikamaru's much smaller cock exactly level with Choji's face. "Get it?" Shikamaru said. "Yea! I get it now! So... Now we just put each other's cock's in our mouths?" Choji asked. "mmhmm!" Shikamaru said. "okay" Choji said determined. at the same time they both leaned in, and put their lips to the tips of each other's dicks. Choji kissed the tip of Shikamaru's boyhood, and then opened his mouth to take it all in. while Shikamaru took a slower approach, he slowly took in the tip and licked the sensitive underside of the tip.

Even though they took different approaches to sucking dick, they both got the same amount of pleasure. Choji had almost no Trouble taking all 7 inches of Shikamaru's dick, he buried his nose in Shikamaru's crotch, which had a little hair on it, but not too much, he must be shaving it Choji thought. On the other side, Shikamaru was having trouble with Choji's enormous length. He had gotten about 8 or so inches down so far, and could only maintain that much for about 20 seconds. Choji was so close to finishing, and letting his milky cum out in Shikamaru's mouth, so he moaned and it vibrated over Shikamaru's dick. That made Shikamaru's head twitch and at the same time Choji thrust his hips forward slightly causing Shikamaru to swallow all of Choji's boyhood. and for a split second his face pressed into Choji's crotch, with about the same amount of hair he had. "oh guess I'm not the only one who shaves there!" he thought. They got into a rhythm where Shikamaru would thrust his hips forward, and Choji would take more of Shikamaru's cock in. then they'd both pull back a little. then Choji would thrust forward, and Shikamaru would take more in. So each of them got their entire dick sucked.

Over to Naruto and Kiba. "Shit! Look what they're doing Kiba!" Naruto said to Kiba pointing at Choji and Shikamaru. "Yea, looks hot! Should we do that?" Kiba asked. "Nah, we cant just copy them, we need to do our own thing!" Naruto said. "Okay, but what?" Kiba asked. they both thought for a minute, while they switched jacking each other off. "Oh! I got it!" Kiba said. "I've seen the dogs do this back home. So one dog comes up behind another dog, and he has an erection. Then he stands on his hind legs and kind of mounts the other dog. and he sticks his cock up the other dog's ass and thrusts it in there over and over." Naruto stopped stroking, aand looked at Kiba. "so what do you think?" Kiba asked. "So, you want us to... have sex like dogs?.. actually sounds pretty fun!" Naruto said. "Cool! Okay since it was My idea, I'll go first." Kiba said. "Bend over!" Kiba said. "Ahh, I guess that makes sense." Naruto said. So he listened to Kiba and bent over on his hands and knees, with his ass facing Kiba. Kiba came up behind Naruto, and grabbed his ass cheeks. He spread them apart to get to Naruto's asshole. He'd never seen the dogs prepare, so he thought he would just go right in like they did. So Kiba positioned his 8 inch boyhood at the entrance to Naruto's hole. Kiba let go of Naruto's cheeks and grabbed his hips. He started pulling Naruto closer to him , which slowly encased Kiba's entire dick in Naruto's ass. Right when Kiba entered Naruto screamed in pain. but Kiba calmed him down by saying "Shh, don't worry, the dogs do this all the time, and they are always fine, It just hurts a little bit at first." and Naruto slowly got used to it, his ass adjusted to Kiba's dick being inside of it. Once Naruto was no longer in pain, Kiba continued.

Kiba pulled Naruto all the way up to his crotch, burying his cock 8 inches within Naruto's ass. Kiba had slid almost all the way out, and when he thrust back in he accidentally hit Naruto's prostate. "aahhhh!" Naruto moaned "That good? is that like a G-Spot?" Kiba asked. "Yeaa!" Naruto screamed in ecstasy. "Wow, I didn't know that boys had another pleasure point in their body, I'll have to remember that" Kiba thought. Kiba repeatedly Thrust into Naruto's prostate, and finally Naruto couldn't take anymore. "Kiba I'm going to Cum!" He yelled. "Me too!" Kiba yelled. At the same time Kiba let his milky seed flow into Naruto's ass, and filled it up, some leaking out. While at the same time Naruto came all over the tent floor. Kiba pulled out of Naruto and Cum dripped all over the floor. "Wow, I just made you cum without even touching your dick!" Kiba said. Naruto caught his breath and sat down, "Yea, I guess you can do that! I never knew." Naruto said. Kiba's dick started to soften, as did Naruto's.

Choji and Shikamaru were still on the other side of the tent, sucking each other, and thrusting into each other's mouths. Every few minutes one of them would reach around and stick a finger in each other's ass, which would bring them closer to finishing. Choji and Shikamaru were both nearing orgasm, and when they both thrust deep into each other's mouths, they came hard, right down their throats. Choji had almost no problem swallowing all of Shikamaru's cum, but Shikamaru already had his whole mouth and part of his throat occupied by Choji's huge cock, and had trouble taking any more in, so he gagged on it a little. Choji realized this, and pulled out so only about 4 inches were left in Shikamaru's mouth, then Shikamaru swallowed just fine. They pulled out of each other and caught their breath, and then they looked at each other. "Hey, Choji, You have some cum on your lips." Shikamaru said. Choji started laughing. and then Naruto and Kiba started laughing.

**The End  
****J****K**

The conclusion to this story next chapter...  
A/N: Whew, that was fun to write, Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
